1.08 Confidence Man Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof | Info=Geregisseerd door: Tucker Gates}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- of Kate walking up the beach with bananas. She finds Sawyer's clothes and Watership Down. SAWYER the ocean: Hell of a book. It's about bunnies. see Sawyer coming out of the ocean naked. KATE Sawyer up and down: Must be cold without your trunks. SAWYER: You bet. How about you come a little closer and warm me up? KATE: You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Sawyer. walks away. FLASHBACK see Sawyer in a hotel room in bed with a woman, Jess. JESS: You're incredible Sawyer. SAWYER: I love you. Look at you. What do you want, right now? JESS: How could I want anything else? notices the time. JESS: Oh, uh-oh, baby. SAWYER: Oh, what. JESS: I thought you had a meeting. SAWYER: Yeah, but it's not until 3:30. JESS: Baby, it's 3:28. SAWYER: Damn it. Damn it, baby, why don't you just, uh... JESS: No, just go. You go, okay, I'll stay here -- order room service, get fat. SAWYER: Why don't you order a chocolate sundae -- when I get back, I'll use you as a dish. pulls a brief case from on top of the armoire and money spills out. SAWYER: You weren't exactly supposed to see that. of Sawyer in the jungle. He hears rustling noises. He starts running and comes across Boone in his stuff. SAWYER: What are you doing in my stuff, son? of Sayid being doctored by Jack. JACK: This is going to hurt. Ready to tell me what happened? SAYID: We were trying to find the source of the distress call. I saw the flare from the beach and then the flare from Sawyer's position in the jungle. I switched on my antenna, activated the transceiver, and then darkness. Whoever hit me came from behind. JACK: They destroyed the equipment? SAYID: Yes. JACK: Listen, we're going to figure this out, but don't do anything. . . SAYID: I will do whatever I need to do to find the man responsible. and Boone enter the caves. Boone is wounded. SHANNON: We need some help over here. JACK: What happened? BOONE: Sawyer. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Claire writing in her diary. Charlie approaches with some water. CHARLIE: Morning delivery. CLAIRE: Awww, you're sweet, thanks. CHARLIE: Well, I figured in your condition, with the extra baggage, you know. . . CLAIRE: Well, I can still walk. CHARLIE: Barely. Anyway, I worry about you out here. You know, it's very -- sunny. CLAIRE: Thus, my hat. CHARLIE: There's plenty of hats in the caves. And we've got a doctor there, as well. That'll come in handy. CLAIRE: I like the beach, Charlie. CHARLIE: Yeah, who wouldn't want to spend the day with sand fleas. CLAIRE: I want to be here -- for when we get rescued. CHARLIE: When we get rescued, right. of Boone getting doctored by Jack. BOONE: Jack, it's fine. It's just a scrape. JACK: Yeah, lot's of scrapes today. I'm running out of peroxide. BOONE: He just jumped me man. I didn't. . . JACK: Why? BOONE: Shannon has asthma. JACK: Asthma? BOONE: Yeah. JACK: I've never seen her have an attack before. BOONE: Because she had an inhaler. She's sneaks hits when no one's looking. She's been embarrassed about it since she was a little kid. I guess breathing's not cool. JACK: Had an inhaler? BOONE: It ran out a couple of days ago. But I had 4 refills which should have been enough for a couple of months. But she always forgets her medication so I put it my suitcase. Today I see that jackass reading Watership Down. JACK: You're losing me. BOONE: It was in my bags, the stuff that I checked. If he has my book he has my luggage, if he has the luggage he has the inhalers. Her breathing got really rough today, man. If she has an attack, it's not going to be good. of Sawyer reading his letter, smoking a cigarette. Jack enters and starts going through Sawyer's stuff. Sawyer folds his letter fast. JACK: Where is it? SAWYER: Hey, Doc. Long time no see. JACK: Where is it? SAWYER: Where's what? JACK: The girl's asthma medicine. Shannon -- her inhalers. SAWYER: Oh, that. JACK: You attacked a kid for trying to help his sick sister. SAWYER: No, I whooped a thief cuz he was going through my stuff. JACK: Yours? What makes it yours? What, you think you can just take something out of a suitcase and that makes it yours? SAWYER: Which I had to move because everybody just wants to help themselves. Look, I don't know what kind of commie share-fest you're running over in cave town, but down here possession's 9/10ths. And a man's got a right to protect his property. JACK: Get up. SAWYER: Why, you want to see who's taller? JACK: Get up. SAWYER: You sure you want to make this your problem, Doc? JACK: Oh yeah. I'm sure. gets up. Kate enters. KATE: Hey, what's going on here? walks away, Kate follows. FLASHBACK and Jess are in the hotel room. JESS: You told me you were going to Baton Rouge to close a deal. SAWYER: Just trust me, there isn't any time to explain. I'm already late. I miss this meeting, the whole deal's a bust, alright? That's everything I have. 140,000 dollars. There's an oil mining operation in the Gulf of Mexico -- drilling platforms. 300,000 dollars buys one share, but as soon as you invest a Government sponsored fund kicks in and triples your money in two weeks. Triples it. JESS: 300,000? SAWYER: Yeah. JESS: You've got 140,000. SAWYER: I found an investor in Toronto -- wants in 50/50. In two weeks we'll be splitting almost a million bucks. Jess, this is my chance. JESS: There's another option. SAWYER: Yeah, and what's that? JESS: That I give you the 160,000 and we split the profit. SAWYER: Yeah, and how in the hell are you going to scare up 160,000 bucks? JESS: My husband. of Kate and Jack on beach. JACK: I'm going to kill him. KATE: That's not going to help us get the medicine. JACK: Maybe not, but it'll feel good. KATE: So what's stopping you? JACK: We're not savages, Kate. Not yet. KATE: Let me talk to Sawyer. JACK: What makes you think he's going to listen to you? KATE: He says we have a connection. JACK: Do you? KATE: Please. of Sawyer chopping wood. KATE: What do you want? SAWYER: Excuse me? KATE: What do you want, Sawyer? SAWYER: Freckles, I got so many answers to that question, I wouldn't even know where to start. KATE: What do you want for the inhalers? SAWYER: Ah, good question. Hang on a tick. What do I want? A kiss ought to do it. KATE: What? SAWYER: A kiss, from you, right now? KATE: I don't buy it. SAWYER: Buy what? KATE: The act. You try too hard, Sawyer. I ask you to help a woman who can't breath and you want me to kiss you? Nobody's that disgusting. I've seen you, you know. SAWYER: Seen me what? KATE: With that piece of paper -- the one you keep in your pocket. Seen the expression on your face when you read it and how carefully you fold it up. It means something to you. So you can play games all you want, but I know there's a human being in there somewhere. Give me the medication. SAWYER: You think you understand me? KATE: Yeah. I think I have. . . SAWYER: Shut up. You want to know what kind of human being I am? hands her his letter Read it. Read it. Out loud. KATE: Dear Mr. Sawyer, you don't know who I am but I know who you are and I know what you done. You had sex with my mother and then you stole my dad's money all away. So he got angry and he killed my mother and then he killed himself, too. SAWYER: Don't stop now. You're just getting to the good part. KATE: All I know is your name. But one of these days I'm going to find you and I'm going to give you this letter so you'll remember what you done to me. You killed my parents Mr. Sawyer. SAWYER: Now about that kiss... I didn't think so. COMMERCIAL BREAK of a knife sharpening a stick to a point. SAYID: Locke, where were you last night, around sunset? LOCKE: Well, I'm afraid the only witness to my whereabouts is the boar that I was skinning for our dinner. I heard you were trying to send out a distress call. So it would seem whoever attacked you has a reason for not wanting to get off the island. Maybe someone who is profiting from our current circumstances? And from what I've seen you and Mr. Sawyer share a certain animosity. SAYID: No, he has an alibi. Just before I was struck, he set off a bottle rocket, a signal we had worked out -- 2 kilometers away. He wouldn't have the time to go. . . LOCKE: Unless he found a way to time delay the fuse on his rocket. SAYID: How could he possibly have. . . LOCKE: Anyone who watches television knows how to improvise a slow fuse. Use a cigarette. offers Sayid his knife Just in case there's a next time. of Shannon gasping. Shot of Jack looking through his stash of medicine. We see Sun looking on. BOONE: Just try to breathe. Breathe. Come on Shann work with me. walks to the caves to get some water. Jack approaches. JACK: Give me the inhalers -- now. SAWYER: Hell, I wondered when you were going to stop asking nice. slugs him. SAWYER: Well, it's about time cowboy. Been telling you since day one, we're in the wild. Didn't think you had it in you. slugs him again. SAWYER: That all you got? FLASHBACK see Sawyer at a restaurant with Jess and her husband, David. SAWYER: I'm not sure this is such a good idea. JESS: Why not? SAWYER: Because business between friends is always a little sticky. I don't know you well, but I know your wife. Working with her at the auto dealership, I'm just not sure I'm comfortable. DAVID: Louisiana will invest two thirds of the drilling costs. What is this? A loophole? SAWYER: Look David, you're reluctant. I get it. You got your lumbar yard, you don't need this. JESS: You should do this. DAVID: Jess, I don't even know this guy. JESS: Show him the cash. DAVID: How do I know this is real? SAWYER: The money? Hell, how about you hold on to it for a night. Check it out. I want you to feel secure. You know what? Let's not do this. I've got another investor who's already committed. JESS: David? SAWYER 300 down on the table: This should cover lunch. And I'll see you Monday Jess. David. JESS: David? DAVID: Wait. of Claire and Charlie on the beach. CLAIRE: Warm fluffy towels. Your turn. CHARLIE: Uh, banoffee pie. CLAIRE: You already said that. CHARLIE: Toffee and cream, mmmm. CLAIRE: Is food the only thing that you miss? CHARLIE: You're pregnant. I mean, do you not crave anything? Pickles, fried ice cream, chocolate? CLAIRE: Peanut butter. I'm the only Australian who loves peanut butter. CHARLIE: I could get you peanut butter. CLAIRE: Sure you can. CHARLIE: Yes, I can. And when I get you peanut butter you have to vacate this sandy shore of depression and move to the caves. Deal? CLAIRE: Deal. of Shannon gasping. BOONE: Help, she's not breathing. The attacks are getting worse. JACK: Shannon, listen to me. Look at me, look at me. You need to listen now. This isn't just the asthma, it's anxiety. It's in your head. SHANNON: No. JACK: Yes. You know that your medicine's run out and you're panicking. Shannon, Shannon, look at me. We can fight this, together, okay? Nod your head Shannon. Good. Breathe in through. . . BOONE: She needs her inhaler. JACK: Boone! Shannon Breathe in through your nose, slowly. No, no, no. In through the nose, like this. You can do this Shannon. You can do it. In through the nose. You got your breath. Yeah. Your color's coming back. See, I knew you could do this. Do you feel it? SHANNON: Yes. JACK: It's passing. Okay. Again, in through the nose. Alright, just keep doing that. Keep breathing like that. That's perfect, good job. takes Boone aside. JACK: Keep her relaxed. Do not let her panic. BOONE: Yeah. Yeah. HURLEY: Wow, man. That was awesome. I mean, that was like a -- Jedi moment. see Jack walking out of the caves. Sayid follows. SAYID: Jack, what will happen if she doesn't get the medicine? shrugs Then we have to make Sawyer give it to us. JACK: Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. SAYID: No, not you, me. I served 5 years in the Republican Guard. JACK: I thought you were a communications officer. SAYID: Part of my training entailed getting the enemy to communicate. Just give me 10 minutes with him. He'll give us the medicine. doesn't respond Is that a yes? JACK a long moment:Yes. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Charlie and Hurley walking in the jungle. HURLEY: Food from the plane's been gone for over a week, dude. CHARLIE: What, no secret stash for emergencies? You and Jack have got a bunch of stuff in that cave. HURLEY: Sorry, man. No peanut butter. No peanuts. No nothing. CHARLIE: Yeah, but, there's got to be something. I mean, look at you. HURLEY: Look at what? CHARLIE: No, no. Listen. HURLEY: Fat guy hoarding the food, is that what you think? CHARLIE: No. It's just we've been here for two weeks and you've not really. . . HURLEY: Slimmed down much? CHARLIE: All I need is a bag of peanuts. HURLEY: I have no food, alright? And for the record, I'm down a notch in my belt. I'm a big guy, it's going to be a while before you're going to want to give me a piggy back ride, okay? CHARLIE: Sorry. Sorry, that was bad form. HURLEY: Yeah. I'm used to it. CHARLIE: So, not even a bag of. . . HURLEY: Dude. . . CHARLIE: Okay. Alright, I'm sorry. of Michael trying to clean a fish and getting it all over himself. MICHAEL: Aaah, damn, stupid. SUN: Michael -- the sick girl. makes breathing sounds MICHAEL: Yeah. Asthma. SUN: Yes, asthma. I think I can help her. of Sawyer sleeping in an airline seat. He awakens and looks up to see Sayid. SAYID a big metal pipe poised over Sawyer's head: Good morning. see Jack and Sayid dragging Sawyer away. KATE: What are you doing? Jack. JACK: This was Sawyer's choice, not mine. KATE: If you do this. . . see Sawyer tied to a tree. Sayid splashes water on his face to bring him to. SAWYER: Well, ain't you the brave one, jumping a guy while he's napping. Uh-oh, I'm in trouble now, ain't I? JACK: Sawyer, I'm giving you the chance to do the right thing. Now, all I want is the asthma medicine. Just tell me where the inhalers are and we'll stop. SAWYER: Stop what, Chico? of Sayid making bamboo spikes. JACK: It doesn't have to be this way. SAWYER: Yeah, it does. SAYID: We do not have bamboo in Iraq, although we do have something similar -- reeds. But their effect is the same when the shoots are inserted underneath the fingernails. SAWYER: You know what I think, Ali. I think you've never actually tortured anybody in your life. SAYID: Unfortunately for us both, you're wrong. starts with the bamboo under the fingernails. SAWYER: That's it? That's all you got? Splinters? No wonder we kicked your ass in the Gulf. . . screams. JACK: Sayid. Sayid! SAWYER: No. Don't stop now. I think my sinuses are clearing. JACK: What the hell is wrong with you? SAYID: Perhaps losing an eye will loosen your tongue? SAWYER: Okay, okay. SAYID: Where is it? SAWYER: The only person I'll tell is her. JACK: Kate? SAWYER: That's the deal. FLASHBACK see Sawyer playing pool with his buddy Kilo in a pool hall. KILO: Tell me Sawyer, do you want to die? Because when a man walks in my place and tells me he left a 160,000 of my hard won dollars in the care of a civilian I've got to ask myself if what I'm hearing isn't the desperate cry for the sweet release of death. SAWYER: Deal closed today. See, woman are easy -- a few cosmos, a couple of stunts they haven't seen between the sheets, and they think the scam's their idea. Now husbands, they need to touch the money, smell it -- believe that if they had the brass to put that suitcase in the trunk of their family sedan and speed away, they just might have a chance at being an honest-to-gosh outlaw. KILO: Okay, Tex. You got your grift so pat, what'd you need my money for? Where's your seed from the last couple you roped? SAWYER: Well, what can I say? I like earning it as much as I like spending it. KILO: Be that as it may, I know a thing or two about making people suffer. Now you have my money, plus 50%, by noon tomorrow or I'll tell you all about it. of Kate with Sawyer. KATE: So I'm here. Where is it? SAWYER: Happy to tell you, as soon as I get that kiss. KATE: What? Are you serious. SAWYER: Baby, I am tied to a tree in a jungle of mystery. I just got tortured by a damn spinal surgeon and a gen-u-ine I-raqi. Of course, I'm serious. You're just not seeing the big picture here, Freckles. You really going to let that girl suffocate because you can't bring yourself to give me one little kiss? Hell, it's only first base. Lucky for you I ain't greedy. KATE: Okay. SAWYER: Okay. kiss. SAWYER: I don't have it. KATE: What? SAWYER: The medicine. I don't have it, never did. KATE: The book -- they said you found it in their luggage. SAWYER: The book washed up on shore, went in the drink with the rest of. . . elbows him across the face. Then we see her walking toward Jack and Sayid. KATE: He doesn't have it. JACK: What? SAYID: He's lying. Can't you see that? He's been lying from the beginning. He doesn't want us to get off this island. That's why he attacked me. JACK: Hold on a minute. SAYID: He destroyed the transceiver. JACK: You don't know that. runs back to Sawyer. Sawyer is loosening the bindings on his wrist. Sayid and Sawyer struggle. Sayid stabs him in the arm. Sayid holds his arms out, like it was an accident. Jack pulls the knife out, blood spurts out. JACK: You hit an artery. Sawyer Keep still damn it. Sayid, I need my stuff from the caves, my leather backpack. Go. is pinching Sawyer's artery closed. KATE: Can you make it stop? COMMERCIAL BREAK of Sayid back at the caves. Boone sitting with Shannon. BOONE to Sayid: Whose blood is that? Whose blood is that? SAYID: Sawyer. BOONE: You went after Sawyer and you didn't even tell me? She's my sister. SHANNON: Boone, don't leave me alone okay? BOONE: I'm not going anywhere, okay. SHANNON: Okay. of Michael coming in while Sayid runs out. Sun approaches Michael. MICHAEL out some branches: Are these the right ones? I think I found the right tree, but I'm guessing. SUN the cuttings: Just let me see. Oh yes, good. enters, yelling. Sun walks away. Jin looks at Michael angrily. MICHAEL: Don't man. I'm telling you, don't. of Kate and Jack keeping Sawyer still. SAWYER: Let go. I know you want to. JACK: Shut up. And stop moving. SAWYER: You've been waiting for this, haven't you? Now you get to be the hero again, because that's what you do -- fix everything up all nice. Tell him to let go, Freckles. We already made out, what else I got to live for? Hey, Jack, there's something you should know -- if the tables were turned, I'd watch you die. FLASHBACK see Sawyer at David and Jess' house, finalizing the deal. SAWYER: Alrighty. It looks like we're in the oil business. DAVID: We're cool? SAWYER: Oh, we're cool. DAVID: We get the money back? SAWYER: Week from tomorrow, tripled. DAVID: You're not going to skip town, are you? JESS: David, for god's sake, he left all his money with us. We could've skipped town. SAWYER: Smart woman you got there, David. Don't let her go. kid comes into the room. JESS: Hi, baby. What are you doing up? Are you feeling better? BOY: Will you read to me? JESS: In a minute sweetheart. We have company right now. is looking at the kid, very sad. DAVID: You okay? SAWYER: Deal's off. DAVID: Excuse me? SAWYER: Deal's off, forget it. JESS: What are you doing? DAVID: Hold on, what is this, a joke? SAWYER: I'm calling it off, walking away. DAVID: You're not walking out of here. You know what I had to do for this? All this money in one day? SAWYER: Take your hand off me, boy. JESS: Sawyer? DAVID: What's going on here? JESS: This isn't how is was supposed to work. You said that we were. . . DAVID: Said? What'd he say Jessica? leaves the money and walks out. of Sawyer waking up with bandage, Kate is with him. KATE: You're lucky to be alive. SAWYER: Jack? KATE: Went to the caves to check on Shannon. holds up Sawyer's letter I read it again, and then again, because I've been trying to figure out why you beat up Boone instead of just telling him you didn't have his sister's medication. Why you pretended to have it anyway. The thing that I keep coming back around to is that you want to be hated. Then I looked at the envelope -- America's bicentennial, Knoxville, TN. You were just a kid, 8 maybe 9 years old. SAWYER: Kate. KATE: This letter wasn't written to you. You wrote this letter. Your name's not Sawyer, is it? SAWYER: It was his name. He was a confidence man. Romanced my momma to get to the money, wiped them out clean, left a mess behind. So I wrote that letter. I wrote it knowing one day I'd find him. But that ain't the sad part. When I was 19, I needed 6 grand to pay these guys off I was in trouble with. So I found a pretty lady with a dumb husband who had some money. And I got them to give it to me. How's that for a tragedy? I became the man I was hunting. Became Sawyer. Don't you feel sorry for me. grabs the letter from her. Get the hell out. Get out! COMMERCIAL BREAK of Sun putting a Eucalyptus paste on Shannon, holding it in front of her nose. BOONE Jack: I don't know. It's a miracle. She just showed up with that mixture. She rubbed it on Shannon's chest and 10 minutes later she was breathing. JACK it: Eucalyptus -- smart Jack. Sun Thank you, very much. of Charlie gathering Claire's clothes. CLAIRE: What are you doing? CHARLIE: Packing your stuff, you're moving to the caves. CLAIRE: You didn't? Peanut butter? No way. CHARLIE: Just like you ordered. Oh, there is one thing. It's extra smooth. CLAIRE: That's okay. opens an empty jar. CLAIRE: It's empty. CHARLIE: What? No, no it's not. It's full, full to the brim, with stick to the roof of your mouth, oh, god, makes you want a glass of milk extra smooth. It's the best bloody peanut butter I've ever tasted. You want some? tries the imaginary peanut butter. of Kate at the beach, looking out at the ocean. Sayid walks by. KATE: Sayid? SAYID: I can't stay here. KATE: What? SAYID: I'm leaving. I don't know for how long. KATE: Sayid, you can't. We still don't know what's out there. SAYID: I've worse things to fear than what's in the jungle. What I did today, what I almost did, I swore to do never again. If I can't keep that promise, I have no right to be here. KATE: There's nowhere to go. SAYID: Someone has to walk the shore and map the island, see what else there is. I can't think of a better person to do it than the only one I trust. I hope we meet again. kisses her hand and leaves. Category: Transcripten